Boys Boys Boys
by mybleedingromance
Summary: Kurt has an addiction and a propostion. Puck has a need for cash. Adventure ensues. Multi-chapter. Boys Boys Boys.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt stood hidden by the long wall of lockers, clutching his bag to his chest and slowly daring to take a peek around the corner. He caught sight of Quinn and Puck having yet another argument. Quinn was waving around a piece of paper, saying something about how she didn't have enough money to pay yet another bill. She was pointing out that she couldn't ask her parents, and she wouldn't dare ask Mercedes parents for financial assistance.

"It's bad enough that I can't pay them rent! They are buying my food, Mrs. Jones has even been buying me prenatal vitamins," Quinn spoke loud enough for Kurt to hear, "you know how much money they are spending on _your_ baby? A lot, Puck, so maybe you should start chipping in, maybe pay for a doctor's visit."

Puck mumbled something Kurt couldn't quite make out and Quinn's eyes lit up with rage. She slapped the bill against his chest and shouted angrily, "I don't know, you figure it out!"

Kurt retreated behind the wall as Quinn came storming around the corner. She was obviously too upset and hormonal to notice their little eavesdropper. Kurt turned to see Puck scanning the piece of paper hopelessly. He sighed and angrily threw it in his locker. Kurt took his opportunity to swoop in and approach Puck with a little business endeavor.

When Coach Sylvester made him question his budding sexuality, Kurt had been reassured that he was definitely gay, but it left a lingering inquiry on his lips. His little Britney experiment left him aching for the feel of another boy's lips on his. He wanted to know what boy's lips were like, how they kissed.

Finally, about three weeks ago, while his dad was working a late night, he went into the nearest city with a gay bar. He got into the bar with ease, mostly because of his charm and excellent fashion. It was that night he first kissed another guy. It was that night he became addicted to kissing, touching, or any kind of sexually fueled physical contact.

The rush of lust made him feel high, like nothing he'd ever felt before. He didn't know why he felt that soaring feeling, but he knew it was something he couldn't live without. He tried to get back to the bar as much as he could, either while his dad was at work or by lying and saying he was going to a friend's house. But a recent run-in with the cops led him to decide that sneaking out to a bar was far too dangerous. He decided he'd have to go about getting his fix some other way, starting with Plan A.

"Noah," Kurt came to stand in front of Puck's open locker, "I realize this confrontation is rare, but a little birdy told me you were in need of some monetary aid. I believe I can be of assistance."

"I'm really not in the mood for your vocabulary right now, Hummel." Puck slammed his locker shut. "What do you want?"

Kurt sighed calmly. "Fine, if you don't want some quick cash, that's fine by me."

Kurt started to walk away, knowing full well he would win this battle. A mischievous smile grew over his face when he heard Puck sigh, "Okay what is it?"

"I have a proposition for you," Kurt said, turning on his heel. He observed the multitudes of other kids in the hallway getting ready to go home. "Perhaps we should discuss this somewhere more…private. Would you care to take a walk?"

Puck rolled his eyes, but the money hungry bastard inside of him nodded and followed Kurt out the main entrance of the school. Kurt led him down the front steps of the school and across the street to a park. Kurt didn't begin talking until he was sure they wouldn't be heard. He looked around carefully then turned to Puck.

"Okay, basically it would work like this: I pay you twenty dollars for fifteen minutes, fifty dollars for thirty, a hundred twenty five dollars for an hour, or two hundred fifty dollars for two hours. The longer you work the more you get paid."

"Wait, what is the work?" Puck asked suspiciously. He was almost certain he'd do anything for that type of money, but it seemed too good to be true.

"You'd come over to my house, or maybe another preset location, and," Kurt closed his eyes, "make out with me."

"Hell no! I'm out of here," Puck said turning his back on Kurt.

"Wait, don't you want to be able to pay Quinn's bills? Don't you want her to be happy?" Kurt asked loudly. Puck stopped in his tracks and Kurt cooed, "Don't you want her to love you?"

Puck's shoulders tightened. "I'm not gay."

"You don't have to be. Pretend I'm a girl, I don't care as long as you…work," Kurt pleaded, his longing for a good make out session starting to rear its ugly head.

"This seems a little slutty for someone like you," Puck shot Kurt down with an easy dismissal.

"What, I can't have feelings? I can't have needs?" Kurt breathed out angrily. "I'm not any different from any of the other sex obsessed girls or boys at that school, except that I don't have the convenience of hooking up with anyone I want. I'm tired of being left out."

Puck dug his toe into the grass. It really wasn't fair to argue against what Kurt was saying. "But paying someone?"

"Do you have any better options?" Kurt asked rhetorically. He really just wanted this argument to go either way. If he was wasting his time, he would rather be wasting it elsewhere.

"Don't they have like hookers or something you could pay?" Puck wrinkled his nose at the thought. Like Kurt hadn't already thought about that.

"Ew, Noah, that's disgusting," Kurt discarded the idea without much explanation. He had thought about hiring a 'professional', but he couldn't bring himself to do it. At least if he tried to work something out with Puck, it'd be someone he knew, which would be a big step up from strangers in a bar. "Anyways, why are you trying to poke holes in this? I'm willingly trying to give you an outrageous amount of money for something you enjoy doing!"

"With girls. Girls!" Puck countered, throwing Kurt's biggest obstacle right back in his face.

Kurt scowled and raised his voice as well, "Yea I know, that's all anyone wants is girls! Well girls are expensive, aren't they? How's pool cleaning in February working out for you? How's minimum wage at Sheets-N-Things treating you? I guess you're just rolling in money, aren't you?"

Puck sighed in contempt, knowing that Kurt was right about his money situation. Puck walked back to Kurt, towering over him treacherously. "No one can know about this. No one."

Kurt pushed him back daintily. "Please, it's just as embarrassing for me as it is for you, if not more so!"

"How could it be more embarrassing for you?" Puck asked disbelievingly.

Kurt shook his head. "I'm so desperate I'm paying someone to make out with me. Do you know how pathetic and loser-ish that is?"

"Good point," Puck admitted. The noise of children screaming on the playground disrupted their conversation. Puck looked at them, trying to remember a time when he was innocent and pure, not a baby daddy selling himself out for money. "Is this even legal?"

"Yes, as long as I'm not paying you for s-sex." Kurt's cheeks turned a light pink as he stumbled over the word. He wasn't actually sure if what they were doing was legal, but he wasn't bothered enough to find out. Besides, he was still saving his virginity for someone who he really loved and who really loved him. He looked up at Puck. "So do we have a deal?"

Puck sighed, contemplating the enormity of this agreement. "No one will know?"

"Not a soul." Kurt motioned between the both of them. "Strictly between the two of us."

Puck nodded and looked at the children on the playground once again. A little girl fell in the sand and her dad was coming to comfort her. He winced with guilt at the sight. "Why choose me, Kurt?"

"I needed a boy that was desperate enough, who needed the money bad enough, and I figured it would be easy for you to pretend I was someone else." Kurt followed Puck's gaze to the little girl and her father. "Do you want her to keep the baby?"

"I need five hundred dollars." Puck avoided the question, asking a different question instead, "How fast could I get it?"

Kurt thought about his schedule. "Come over tonight and tomorrow and you'll be able to pay her Friday morning."

Puck cringed. Was he really this desperate? "What time?"

Kurt tapped his bedazzled iPhone four times, humming to himself. "How about four? That gives you a little time to go home, mentally prepare and stuff, then swing by my house. Four to six good for you?"

"I guess," Puck shrugged passively. It wasn't like he had any other choice in the matter. He just wanted to see the surprise on Quinn's face when he handed her five hundred dollars Friday morning.

"Excellent, here's my address." Kurt pulled a pre-made business card with his name, phone number, and home address printed in tiny elegant script. He smiled a quick innocent smile. "I'll see you at four."

Kurt turned and walked back towards the school, leaving Puck to wallow in his new all time low. He'd never done something this degrading for a girl, especially a girl like Quinn, who probably didn't even care about him.

No, of course she cares; he thought to himself, she has to care. He wouldn't be putting his sexuality, self-esteem, and pride on the line if he knew she didn't care. He started his trek home, debating if he could do this. He looked up at the cold sky and watched the day darken as he took the shortcut through some backyards to get back to his home. When he finally reached his house, he thought up a lie before turning the handle.

He lowered his head as he entered his home. "Mom, Coach scheduled extra football practices for today and tomorrow from four to six."

His mom appeared from the kitchen with a bowl of creamy orange goo. "Isn't football season over?"

"Baseball. I meant…baseball." Puck stumbled on a good cover. He wasn't always the best at thinking on his feet. His mother rolled her eyes and smirked at him. He sighed, "Anyways, I was hoping I could maybe use the car…please?"

"Wow that may have been the first time I've ever heard you say please!" his mother said jokingly. He faked a smile for her sake. She raised an eyebrow. "From four to six?"

"Yes ma'am," he chimed politely. He wasn't always the best suck up either.

His mom nodded. "Fine, you take the car. But try to get home for dinner."

She raised the bowl of orange goo enticingly. Puck tried to find the appeal in the putrid mush. "Looks great mom. Be back at six-ish."

He grabbed the keys off the counter, kissed his mother on the cheek, and grabbed his secondhand baseball gear. If he was going to lie, he was going to make it convincing. He grabbed his baseball gear off a shelf, narrowly avoiding a flying screwdriver. He opened the car door and threw his bag into the passenger seat. He climbed in, checked the dashboard clock and rested his forehead on the steering wheel.

He peeled his forehead from the wheel and turned his gaze again to the skies. There was a remarkable stillness about the February sky that soothed at least some of his nerves. It calmed him enough to actually start the car and set off to find Kurt's house.

When he finally did arrive in front of the large grey house, the digital clock read 3:56. He killed the engine and prayed for mercy from whatever holy being was torturing him. He almost thought about turning the car back on and getting the hell away from there, but Kurt tapping on the window interrupted his thoughts.

Puck opened the car door. "Hey Kurt."

"I thought I saw you drive up," Kurt said cheerily. "Come on in."

Puck froze. Had Kurt been waiting for him, watching for his arrival? He swallowed. "Um, you saw me?"

Kurt pointed up at the roof. "Camera. So we can catch football players who nail our lawn furniture to our roof."

Puck looked up and saw a ball attached to the gutter sweep the lawn and rest on him, zooming in and zooming out again. He looked away with a hint of guilt in the back of his mind.

He climbed the cement stairs to the large oak doors that Kurt pushed open. Puck saw that this wasn't like the sixty or seventy year old houses that made up his neighborhood. This house had to be twenty years old, tops.

The layout was contemporary and fresh, not dingy and outdated like most of the houses he'd been in. On the left, he could peek into what he assumed was a living room, judging by the very impressive television hanging on the wall. Kurt walked straight ahead through a short hallway. At the end of the hallway, Puck could see a black and silver modern kitchen. But they didn't reach the end of the hall. Instead, Kurt turned to a door and pushed it open, revealing the house's dark basement. Kurt took two steps and flipped a light switch. Lights sputtered on in the room and Kurt smiled. "Go ahead, I'll be right there. Just want to lock the door."

Puck stepped passed Kurt down the staircase into the well-lit basement. It was definitely what Puck would have thought Kurt's room would look like, if he had ever thought about the matter. Crisp white everything, clean, pure and innocent. Almost like Kurt, if you took away the innocence and the purity.

He felt a hand slide across his back as Kurt passed behind him to the stereo. He clicked play and Lady Gaga's unmistakable voice sunk into the room. Kurt moved to the bed, sitting on the fluffy white duvet and patting the spot next to him. "Come on, nothing to be afraid of."

Puck made his way to the bed slowly. With each step he could hear his classmates taunting him, his teammates beating him up, Quinn…oh god Quinn. He sat next to Kurt. Kurt leaned in close, but Puck stood up. "I can't. I thought I could, but I can't."

Kurt sighed. "Sit back down Noah."

Puck looked at him uncomfortably. He opened his mouth to protest, but Kurt gave him a compassionate stare. "No, seriously Noah, sit down. I want to talk to you."

"I'm sorry; I'm not quite ready to be queer yet," Puck snapped.

Kurt smiled stayed plastered on his face. "I understand that this is uncomfortable for you. But two hundred fifty dollars is a lot of money. Imagine all the prenatal vitamins you could buy."

Puck eyed Kurt, wondering if somehow he'd heard their conversation in the hall. He probably did, considering Quinn pretty much announced it. Puck frowned. "I just can't."

"Of course you can. Here," Kurt patted the spot next to him. Puck gave him a dirty look. Kurt rolled his eyes. "What are you afraid of?"

"Nothing," Puck barked. He smirked. "Puckasaurus isn't afraid of anything or anybody, especially not Kurt Hummel."

Kurt crossed his legs and rested his folded hands on his knees. "Then sit."

Puck scowled, admitting defeat by resuming his spot next to Kurt. Kurt repositioned himself so he was directly in front of Puck. "I want you to try something for me. Close your eyes."

Puck looked at Kurt, who nodded reassurance. Puck closed his eyes as Kurt spoke," Okay now picture Quinn. Picture Quinn the most beautiful you've ever seen her."

To Puck's surprise, he didn't think of her in her Cheerios uniform or even naked the night they had sex. Instead, he pictured her with her hair down in a yellow sundress, the one she wore often to cover the noticeable bump. He pictured her smiling and laughing in the choir room with all their friends. Kurt's soft voice corrected, "Think of her and only her."

The other people in the choir room faded away, and she was left smiling and laughing at him. Puck smiled at the image in his head. Suddenly, he felt two hands push him back slowly until he was lying flat on the bed. Quinn was coming closer now, approaching him carelessly. Then he felt smooth, cherry Chapstick flavored lips on his. They were soft, succulent, and sensual, colliding expertly with Puck's. These lips were knowledgeable and savory, lust-filled things, hungry for affection.

But they weren't Quinn's. He opened his eyes briefly to see Kurt's face against his. He quickly shut his eyes, summoning a visual of Quinn kissing him. Surprisingly, the image came easy to him. She was with him, on his bed, looming over him like an angel sent from God. Her blonde locks fell carelessly around her flawless face and she was glowing with feminine beauty. Her body was trembling above his and he reached out to steady her. He put his hands on her hips and kissed her back.

Kurt was shocked at Puck's sudden participation; he was already kissing back and putting his hands on Kurt's hips. It was just the high he'd been looking for and he would have it for another two hours. He put one of his hands beside Puck's head to hold himself up, the other trailed up and down Puck's chest mischievously. He dragged his well-manicured claws over Puck's torso, applying pressure in all the right places.

Puck elicited a moan that drove Kurt up the wall. It was like nothing he'd ever felt before, an excitement and thrill that was well worth the money. And it didn't even matter that Puck had to imagine he was Quinn, because Kurt was imagining straddling Finn and kissing him like no tomorrow.

For the next two hours it was a battle of imagination, the vivid imagery playing out differently in each of their minds. Kurt was so preoccupied with kissing and touching his imaginary Finn, he almost didn't hear his alarm sound. The trilling of his phone finally pierced Kurt's ears. He rolled over to the unoccupied side of the bed and silenced the phone's shrill cries before returning it to his bedside table.

They both lay with their eyes closed while trying to catch their breath. Slowly, they both opened their eyes and looked at each other. Puck spoke first, breathing out, "Well…then."

Kurt turned to face him, "Impressed?"

Puck shuddered. Albeit he was kind of impressed, he would never dare admit it. "Sick. Ech, gross."

"Don't hate me 'cause you ain't me," Kurt smiled, quoting his best friend Mercedes.

Puck laughed doubtfully. "Me? Want to be you? Ha! Why would I want to be you? So I could pay people to make out with me."

Kurt smirked. He sat up and smoothed down his shirt. "Jealous."

Puck sat up and walked away from the bed. Kurt hummed as he got up and went to his vanity, pulling out his glitter pink makeup box. Just under the cover was a little stash of his money, at least the money that wasn't in the bank or invested in thriving stocks. He pulled out two hundred fifty dollars. "Just for the record, I move my cash box pretty much every hour, so it'd be wise not to break into my house and try to steal my money."

He walked back over and counted the bills in front of Puck. "Fifty, hundred, one fifty, two hundred, two fifty."

He slapped the money into Puck's eager hand. Kurt folded his arms. "I've got to admit, I was very impressed; you did pretty well today."

"Pretty well?" Puck raised an eyebrow. "I think maybe you meant the best you ever had."

Kurt shrugged,."More or less. Maybe in the top five…or ten…maybe."

Puck looked at him incredulously, but Kurt just shrugged again. Instead of entertaining Puck's ego, Kurt started to walk up the stairs, Puck taking the hint it was time to go. They arrived at the front door and Kurt smiled. "I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow and then after school? Cool, keep up the good work Noah."

Kurt winked and laughed in spite of himself. Puck nodded, uncomfortably reaching for the door. "Yea see you later."

Kurt closed the door behind Puck then staggered to the living room where he collapsed on the couch. His heart was beating furiously and his endorphins were creating a fog in his head. He heard the door open and sat up, peeking over the couch. His dad came through the door, smiling like his favorite baseball team had won the Super Bowl.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Dad?"

"Kurt!" His dad came over and put a hand on his shoulder. "How you doing, kid? Hey, I invited Finn and his mom over for dinner, would you mind cooking?"

Another round of endorphins shot through Kurt's system and he couldn't breathe. Finn would be in his house for the fourth time in three weeks. He nodded enthusiastically and his dad laughed. "Great. Okay they'll be here at eight. By the way, who was that person leaving our driveway just now?"

Kurt managed to breath out, "Project partner."

"Oh," his dad said with little concern in his voice. "Well I'm going to go shower and change and stuff."

"Okay," Kurt muttered. He swung his legs off the couch, hoping they didn't give way when he stood up. Luckily, they held him up enough to get him to the kitchen. A two hour make out session and a visit from Finn all in one day was like Kurt's Disneyland. It left him dizzy and ecstatic and exhausted.

Kurt caught his reflection in a shiny plate he pulled from the cupboard. He made a mental note to cleanse, exfoliate, and moisturize his face, not to mention change his clothes. After all, he had to dress to impress. He winked at his reflection and got to cooking.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey babies. I love you so much. Thanks for sticking with me. New chapter for you fabulous ladies and gentlemen. I'll try to get the next one out faster next time. Message/review me with what you think!

**Chapter 2**

Kurt smiled as Finn's mother told a story about an opossum terrorizing Lima citizens at the city library. Not because of the story of course, but because it was one of the few times Finn was smiling and laughing at the dinner table. He was so unknowingly charming and perfect; it drove Kurt insane. Carol's phone rang and she excused herself politely, mentioning something about work. Finn looked at the clock. "Hey, the Buckeyes game should be starting soon, right?"

Kurt's dad looked at his watch, then at the clock. He wiped his mouth and set his napkin on his plate. "You're right."

"Kurt, you don't mind cleaning up here, right?" Finn asked as he got up, placing his napkin on his plate as well.

Kurt was too busy fawning over Finn's lips to hear what was coming out of them. He nodded happily, excited to be acknowledged by Finn. The taller boy cast a smile in Kurt's direction before venturing to the living room to watch sports, leaving Kurt to interpret that smile however he wanted. Kurt decided it was a 'one day we'll run off together and you'll never do dishes again' smile.

He hummed a tune as he carried the dishes into the kitchen. Carol hung up the phone as he placed the dishes by the sink. She came to his side. "Need some help?"

Kurt was used to doing things on his own, not to mention he was still a little excited over Finn's promising smile. "No thanks, I'm good."

"Then I'll just go sit with the two of them." She gently patted his back. "If you need any help, just holler."

"Will do." Kurt smiled at her. But he never took her up on her offer. Instead, he did all the work himself, his endorphin rush starting to wear off by the time he had finished. After the last clean plate was placed in the cabinet, he wandered into the living room to meet up with everyone else.

Unfortunately, football refused to be interesting, so it was nearly impossible for Kurt to watch. Besides, Kurt still had homework that he had to finish—homework he was supposed to be doing instead of making out with Puck.

He excused himself from the living room down to his bedroom and started on his homework. He spent an hour and a half trying to figure out why math was the most evil subject known to mankind before Kurt's dad called him up to say goodnight to the Hudson's.

"Good night." Kurt hugged Carol. He smiled empathetically at Finn. "Thanks for coming."

Carol smiled at him. "Of course! Thanks for having us. And thanks for cooking that delicious meal. Wasn't it great Finn?"

"It was great." Finn said politely. Kurt was a little too tired to be upset, but Finn's lack of enthusiasm gave him a little sting.

"Thanks, Finn." Kurt yawned.

Burt walked them out to their car while Kurt waved from the doorstep. As Burt walked back up the steps he glanced at his watch, "Hey kiddo, it's almost eleven. You should be getting to bed."

"Don't have to tell me twice." Kurt yawned again. He kissed his dad goodnight and ran downstairs. By the time he had put all his homework away, cleansed his face, and changed into his comfy silk pajamas, it was getting close to midnight, and Kurt was losing major hours on his beauty sleep. He put on his pink eye mask and drifted quietly to sleep.

When he woke up, it was the same old routine as usual. Get up, make breakfast for himself and Dad, make lunch for Dad, shower, dress, wake up Dad to tell him it was time for him to go to school, drive to school, meet Mercedes, gossip until bell rings, class starts.

It felt like any other day as he scribbled _KH + FH_ in a heart on the inside corner of his binder. The realization that today was, in fact, different from the past dreary days didn't sink in until Puck waltzed into class seven minutes late.

Kurt felt the hairs on his arm stand up against the fabric of his black Peabody Gucci jacket. He breathed out and smiled at Puck as he walked by. Puck responded by kicking Kurt's chair and 'accidently' knocking his binder onto the floor. Kurt hurriedly picked it up before anyone could read any of the unsent love letters and mindless scribbles.

At first he was hurt, but he realized that he really hadn't expected anything different. It was all just part of the game. He picked up his binder coolly and licked his lips. He still had the power. He still had control.

"Want me to take him down?" Mercedes interrupted Kurt's self-righteous power trip.

Kurt smiled, noting just loud enough, "No, he's just jealous of my superior style and intellect, among other things."

Kurt turned to see the edge of Puck's upturned smile twitch and his eyes flash with a hint of worry. Kurt winked as if to say 'don't start with me,' and throughout the rest of the day, there was no confrontation between the two of them. The only time they saw each other after that was on the way out of school, and even then not a word was spoken between the two of them. In fact, they didn't even acknowledge each other's existence until four o'clock that afternoon when Puck knocked on his door.

Kurt was at the door in moments, throwing it open eagerly. "Noah! Come in!"

Puck stepped through the doorway cautiously. Kurt's anticipation was sort of alarming.

Kurt smiled. "Well come on now, I don't have all day."

Kurt turned on his heel and strolled down the hall. Puck took a cautious step forward, afraid that poison darts or some deadly lasers would take his life. Now that he was in Kurt's house, which probably contained some kind of butcher knife or maybe even a shotgun, Puck really regretted acting like his usual asshole self today at school.

He was about to apologize and ask for a little mercy when Kurt chimed, "Any minute now Noah."

He decided he'd rather take his chances with the butcher knife than apologize to Kurt anyway. To his displeasure, nothing horrible killed him as he ventured down the hall and descended the stairs. By the time Puck was at the bottom stair, Kurt had some Beyoncé slow jam playing and was waiting on his bed.

"It's about time."

Puck rolled his eyes in response. He sat down on the bed next to Kurt and breathed out slowly. "Just… give me a minute."

Puck closed his eyes and thought of Quinn. He thought of what Quinn would do tomorrow when he handed her five hundred dollars cash.

She wouldn't believe him at first. She would look closely at the money, wondering how someone like Puck could counterfeit so well. He would laugh and tell her to give it up because the money was real, he hadn't stolen it, and he would never lie to her. She didn't deserve to be lied to. Then she'd fawn or swoon or do whatever girls did when they were hopelessly in love. She would pull him out of the choir room, away from anyone else. She would ask one more time if it was real and Puck would say it was just as real as it gets. Then she'd finally accept it and hug him and whisper sweet things into his ear.

Her breath would be warm on his neck as she leaned up to kiss the base of his jaw, all the way down his cheek, to his mouth. She would kiss him hard, just like the way she was kissing him now. She would wrap her hands around his shoulders and rest them softly on the nape of his neck, just like she was doing now. And Puck would put his hands on the small of her back and pull her close. He rubbed his hand over the small of her back, taking in the feel of her skin trapped under her clothes. He moved his hands to her hips, using them to feel her body moving sensually against his.

Meanwhile, Kurt had his arms wrapped around Finn's neck and they were dancing at prom. Finn had put his hands on Kurt's back and Kurt just about died. They were kissing like no one was watching, even though everyone was starting at them in envy. After all, they were the happiest couple at prom, especially because they had just been honored with being crowned McKinley High's first prom king and king.

Someone from the yearbook came and took their picture, but they still didn't break their little public display of affection. This made Kurt smile against his boyfriend's mouth.

Quinn was smiling her perfect smile and giggling a little against Puck's lips and he couldn't help but smile back. Now they were both smiling, which made it a little harder to kiss, but it really didn't bother either of them. All Puck could think about was how goddamn cute Quinn was.

And all Kurt could think was how much he wanted to be alone with Finn right now instead of in the decorated gym at school. And as if Finn read his mind, he started pushing Kurt gently through the crowd to a door they slipped through without anyone noticing. Finn locked the door and immediately pushed Kurt's back against the wall. Kurt clawed at Finn's jacket, then at his shirt, eventually getting Finn shirtless. Kurt ran a hand over Finn's surprisingly chiseled physique while Finn kissed and nipped at his shoulder. Then Kurt saw where they were: the wrestling room.

Finn laid him down gently against the mat and loomed over him, rubbing a hand up and down the outside of Kurt's thigh. Kurt dug one hand into his muscular shoulder and drew the other one down Finn's exposed back. He tensed up and mumbled against Kurt's lips, "Fuck, yes."

Her legs were fantastic, even when they were trapped behind denim. Quinn clawed at him and he mumbled his approval. He shifted his hand and ran it up the inside of her thigh instead and she gasped. Her soft hands clawed even harder, her delicious thigh muscles tightened up, and she bit at his lip. He liked making her retaliate. He liked it when she got a little feisty. And as if Quinn were reading his mind, she pushed him off and onto a nearby table. She straddled him dangerously and kissed his chest. He went to pull the hem of her shirt, but she paused, breathing heavily, "Wait."

"What is it, babe?" Finn asked up at Kurt.

"Do you love me?" Quinn asked Puck.

"Of course I love you." Finn smiled lovingly at Kurt. Kurt's heart damn near exploded.

"Do you think I'm beautiful?" Quinn asked self consciously. Puck reached up and pushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"You are beautiful." Finn's hand grazed from behind Kurt's ear to cup his face. "You're so beautiful. And I love you. Okay?"

Quinn beamed down at Puck. "Okay."

"Now let's get you out of that shirt gorgeous," Finn winked. Kurt pulled off his beautiful Versace jacket and slowly removed his Alexander McQueen shirt. Finn placed his hands on Kurt's exposed sides. He moved his fingers slowly over Kurt's soft skin, as if this was something new, something to be cherished.

"Is there something wrong? I knew this would be wrong." Quinn started to reach for her clothes. Puck caught her hand mid-reach and pulled her down so that their skin was touching.

"It's not wrong, it's perfect. You're perfect," Finn told Kurt before kissing him deeply. Kurt kissed back but was interrupted when Finn pulled away. Kurt whimpered a little which made Finn smile. Instead of going back to Kurt's lips, he kissed down the side of his neck. Kurt tensed up, afraid Finn would reject him like he had done in the past. Instead, Finn kissed the right side of Kurt's chest while Kurt pulled his nails over the strong defined muscles in Finn's back.

Quinn felt different. Not that it mattered, because if there was anything Puck loved, it was the feeling of slightly misty skin pressed against him. Puck didn't care that as he was kissing her body, nothing was the same as the last time. She was tense, flat, and muscular, but not in the way girls usually were. She was stronger than Puck remembered—which was kind of a turn on—especially when she gripped his arms tight. He hiked up her denim clad leg and rubbed his hand up towards her ass. She half moaned half gasped and Puck hissed.

"I want you so bad," Finn hissed as his hands moved to Kurt's waistband. Kurt didn't know whether to squeal or laugh, say no or scream yes. And before he could do anything, a cruel wailing cut through the room.

Kurt opened his eyes and found himself lying shirtless against Puck's bare muscular chest. He shrieked and fell off the bed, landing hard onto the floor. His phone fell off the end table onto his lap and he turned the alarm off. He ran off to his walk-in closet and slammed the door without a word.

Puck sat in shock, thinking about how fast Quinn had disappeared. He cleared his throat and pushed down the feeling that he hadn't really wanted it to end so soon. Time flies when you're having fun, he thought to himself.

"What did you just say?" Kurt asked as he stepped from the closet composed and clothed with his little pink money box.

Puck shook his head. "I didn't say anything."

A knowing smile crept over Kurt's face. "You said 'time flies when you're having fun.' I swear you did."

"You're fucking crazy," Puck mumbled coolly even though he wanted to kick the crap out of himself. Why would I say that out loud, he thought; crap did I just say that out loud?

But if he had spoken out loud again, Kurt didn't respond to it. He returned to the bed, counting the bills for Puck. "Two-fifty. Okay?"

Puck pocketed the money without a word. Kurt took that as a yes and stood up again, heading for the door.

They climbed the stairs in a breathy kind of silence. Kurt took notice of how hard it was to climb stairs when your legs feel like gelatin. For a moment he was afraid he'd tumble backwards down the stairs and take Puck out with him. Luckily, he saved himself the embarrassment and the broken leg and made it all the way up. It was only flat surfaces to the front door, so they didn't have any sort of harmful accident.

He smiled at his minor accomplishment then opened the door. "If you want to schedule an appointment, you know how to reach me."

Puck tried to think of some snappy remark, but he still wasn't thinking quite clearly. He nodded and mumbled something under his breath as he crossed the threshold to return to his car. Almost as soon as he had pulled out of the driveway, Kurt's dad was pulling in.

Kurt waved at his dad as he got out of the car. He called from the front step, "You're home early."

"Light day at the shop," his dad called back. He looked up the street then back at Kurt. "Working on your project?"

Kurt nodded. His dad came to the door and stood in front of Kurt. "And you're just project partners? Not… um… 'project partners'?"

"What?" Kurt's eyebrows furrowed. "What is that even supposed to mean?"

"I don't know, kids these days—half the time I don't know what you're saying," Kurt's dad said defensively. "I guess you would still call him your boyfriend, right?"

"Dad, no!" Kurt winced. "I mean… he's not even my friend. We're just… project partners."

Burt's face was bright red. "Okay. Thanks for the, um, clarification."

"No problem," Kurt smiled. "Now let's get inside. I'll make dinner."

When he woke up, Kurt felt an aching dread inside of himself, an emptiness filling up his stomach. This wasn't out of the ordinary; he often woke up this way. All he wanted was to wake up to a sweet good morning text message or to receive a hug and a kiss when he arrived at school.

Instead, he woke up to a glee-minder (Rachel's idea: mass texts about glee club related issues, scandals, etc.) about the assignment for today and received an iced coffee from Mercedes when he got to school.

Mercedes looked concerned. "Hey, boo, you look tired."

"Thanks Mercedes, that makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside." He sipped his drink placidly. He put one of his ear buds in and turned on his sad love song playlist. He wasn't in the mood to talk or to gossip right now. He wanted to slip silently into his sadness and wallow in self-pity. Unfortunately, the bell rang and he had to go to class.

He dragged himself through the day. At some point, he debated going to the nurse on account of a strong case of love sickness, but decided against it.

He pulled himself all the way to glee club. As soon as he started to think about faking a coughing fit and going home, Puck entered the room with a huge smile on his face. Kurt looked on curiously, and then realized he'd probably given the money to Quinn. But then wouldn't she have been with him?

Quinn arrived then and Puck pulled her aside. She had been brushing him off all day, but she couldn't escape him now. Quinn looked around then sighed, "What, Puck?"

"I have a surprise for you." He grinned and pulled the wad of bills from his pocket. "Five hundred dollars."

She took the money and scoffed. "You're joking right? This is fake."

"A hundred percent real." Puck smiled triumphantly.

Quinn's smile turned to a frown and her voice dropped to a whisper, "Puck did you steal this money?"

"No I earned it." Puck's smile twitched a little and he thought of Kurt on top of him shirtless. He felt a slight warmth at the thought, but tried to push it back down.

Quinn smiled. "So you got a job? That pays five hundred dollars a week? That's fantastic! I can start paying my bills now!"

"Wait, you're going to want more?" Puck asked. His thoughts travelled back to Kurt shirtless and smooth and soft.

Quinn laughed, but looked down at her stomach pensively. "Well it is kind of your fault I'm a whale. And it would take a lot of stress off of me, and stress is bad for the baby. So, yes, more money next week please."

Before Puck could respond, Mr. Schuester entered the room and had them take their seats.

"Hey group!" He smiled cheerily. Kurt resented Mr. Schuester's joyfulness at the moment. "So, as Rachel so kindly glee-minded everyone, we're going to do some expression today, so if you have something to say, come up and sing it out loud."

"Could I go first Mr. Schuester?" Everyone turned to look at Puck with shock. He rarely volunteered and almost never went first.

Mr. Schuester smiled. "Sure, way to step up Puck."

Puck glanced at Quinn, then at Kurt. Kurt looked low, depressed, and a little pissed. Puck took a second to remember that he really didn't need to care. He took a deep breath and addressed the room. "Today I'll be singing 'With Plenty of Money and You' in the style of Count Bassie and Tony Bennett. Got that horns?"

The musician didn't even have to give a yes. Immediately, the horns blared through the room in an upbeat swing kind of sound. Kurt traced Puck's gaze to a smiling Quinn's as Puck sang, "Well baby, what I couldn't do with plenty of money and you. In spite of the worry that money brings just a little filthy loot could buy us a lot of things."

Puck ran across the room and twirled a globe without missing a beat. "I could take you to places that you would like to go. But outside that, I've no use for dough."

He slid back to the center of the room. "It's the root of all evil, of strife and upheaval, but I'm certain honey that life would be sunny with plenty of money and you."

As the horns blew into an instrumental, Britney stepped down from her seat and danced an impressive swing number. Even while dancing, Puck glowed for Quinn and she shone right back. A burning mix of emotions took over Kurt's stomach and he shifted in his chair to try to upset the anger, loneliness, sadness and even… was that a hint of jealousy?

No, he thought, not jealousy. At least, he hoped it wasn't. And if it was, it wasn't because he wanted Puck specifically. No, it was because he wanted someone to beam at him the way Puck was beaming at Quinn.

Britney curtsied as Puck let her go to finish his song. "It's the root of all evil, of strife and upheaval, but I'm certain honey."

The horns burst in and he laughed. "That life would be sunny."

The horns gave one last farewell and Puck belted out the last words, "With plenty of money and… you."

Everyone laughed and clapped their hands as he took a smug bow. Kurt was the only one whose hands stayed strictly crossed in front of his chest.

Mr. Schuester commended Puck. "Excellent. Very nice Puck, way to step up. Who's going next?"

"I'll go next," Kurt spoke before anyone could take the chance. He walked to the musicians and quietly told them his song choice and they shrugged and nodded easily. Kurt returned to the front of the room and fixed his eyes on the window above his peers.

He started without introduction. "Comparisons are easily done once you've had a taste of perfection. Like an apple hanging from a tree, I picked the ripest one I still got the seeds."

His gaze dropped to Finn. "You said move on, where do I go?"

He glanced at Puck, whose face already looked worried. "I guess, second best is all I will know."

He looked back at Finn, who was getting uncomfortable. "Because when I'm with him I am thinking of you. Thinking of you. What you would do if you were the one spending night. I wish that I was looking into your eyes. Eyes."

He got a reassuring smile from Mercedes, the only one smiling when he swept the room. "You're like an Indian summer in the middle of winter. Like a hard candy with a surprise center. How do I get better once I've had the best? You said there's tons of fish in the water so the water I will test.

"He kissed my lips I taste your mouth. He pulled me in I was disgusted with myself." Kurt tried to keep his emotions under control as he stared at Finn again. "Because when I'm with him I am thinking of you. Thinking of you. What you would do if you were the one who was spending the night. I wish that I was looking into your… the best and yes, I do regret how I could let myself let you go."

He looked away from him, looking longingly at the door, "Now, now the lesson is learned. I touched and I was burned. Oh I think you should know."

He couldn't shake the tears as they blurred his vision. "That when I'm with him I am thinking of you. Thinking of you. What you would do if you were the one who was spending the night. Oh I wish that I was looking into your… your eyes. Looking into your eyes. Oh won't you walk through," he pointed at the door keeping his eyes on Finn, "and bust in the door and take me away. Oh, no more mistakes. Cause in your arms I'd like to stay. Stay."

He quickly wiped his eyes with the back of his sleeve and took a deep breath. Nobody spoke except for Santana, who whispered loudly, "What a downer."

"That was a very… powerful ballad, Kurt." Mr. Schuester slapped him on the back. "Very good. Who's next?"

Kurt looked at Puck before taking his seat again. Puck's face was full of anger and worry, mostly anger. Kurt sighed, thinking about whether or not he just screwed up the arrangement between the two of them.

He blocked out everyone else's singing and waited silently for Mr. Schuester to dismiss them. But instead, he dismissed everyone else, and asked, "Kurt, could I see you for a moment?"

Kurt nodded, picking up his bag and walking to Mr. Schuester's spot by the piano. As Puck walked by, he glared at Kurt, but Mr. Schuester didn't notice.

He breathed out and put a hand on the piano. "I don't know how to ask this so I'm just going to come out and ask. Are you having… boy troubles?"

"Oh, no, no boy troubles. That would require me having a boy tolerate my existence, which, let's be honest, seems pretty impossible in itself." Kurt laughed his sad, self-pity filled laugh.

Mr. Schuester sighed, "Oh, well… there's someone out there for you Kurt. If you ever need to talk to someone, there's Ms. Pillsbury and I'm always here for you guys too."

"Thanks Mr. Schue," Kurt said politely, disregarding the suggestion without consideration. He hiked up his bag and gave Mr. Schuester a weak smile. "Well, I guess I should be going."

"Okay." Mr. Schuester sighed. He clapped Kurt on the back. "Kurt? It's going to be okay."

Kurt burst into tears and Mr. Schuester so kindly offered his shoulder. Kurt cried his eyes out until there weren't any tears left. Finally, Kurt stood up straight and sniffled. "Nobody understands what it's like to be me."

"You're special, Kurt. You're special and amazing." Mr. Schuester looked Kurt in his red, puffy eyes. "And one day, someone's going to open their eyes and realize what a great person you are. And you know what?"

"What?" Kurt sniffed.

"Then you won't be able to keep him off you." Mr. Schuester laughed. "One of these days Kurt."

Kurt smirked. "One of these days, Mr. Schue."

Mr. Schuester clapped his back again. "So we're good?"

"We're good." Kurt smiled. Mr. Schuester smiled and went to get his bag from the other side of the piano.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow Kurt," Mr. Schuester said as he walked towards the door.

"Mr. Schue?" Kurt stopped him. The teacher turned and looked at him. He smiled a small smile. "Thanks."


	3. Chapter 3

OMG guys I'm back. Okay sorry this took so long. I actually wrote a different chapter but it sucked...but I'm very excited about this one. I hope you're as pleased with it as me and my lovely beta (Slash_Pl0x) are. Seriously guys, I like it alot. Hope you like it as much as I do! Make sure you review it so I know ;D

**Chapter 3**

Kurt wiped his eyes as he walked down the hallway towards the school's exit. Mr. Schuester didn't have the slightest clue what was going on, but at least he had tried to be consoling.

Kurt smiled at what Mr. Schuester had said, about someone opening their eyes and realizing what a great person he was. He exited the school with a small smile on his face and a little hope in his heart. That was until he saw who was waiting outside.

Puck stood up and looked at him. "What the hell was that Kurt?"

"I don' know. I don't know what I was thinking," Kurt said as the warmth disappeared from his body. "I was just… singing."

Puck exhaled slowly. He had planned to rough Kurt up for putting him—putting everyone—in such an awkward situation, but he'd lost the urge for violence. "Just don't do it again. If someone found out…"

"No one is finding out. Ever," Kurt said gravely.

"Good." Puck nodded. He sighed, "Well I guess I'm gonna go now."

Kurt stepped forward, reaching out to stop Puck before recoiling and crossing his arms in front of him. "But, are we still…"

"I don't know," Puck said as he started to walk away. "I'll text you about it."

"Okay," Kurt said, the little bit of warmth returning to his chest. "Ciao Noah."

"Bye," Puck mumbled as he walked away. He didn't know why he let Kurt off so easy; he just knew he was getting soft. Soft is weak and weak is bad, he reminded himself. As if to prove to himself that he wasn't soft, he swiftly picked up a small pebble and threw it at a car as it zoomed by.

Yea, sure showed that car who was in charge.

He walked the rest of the way home without any rock throwing incidents, just him and his thoughts. But the thinking didn't stop when he got home. No, his thoughts persisted, pesky little ones about Kurt and Quinn and money and glee club. He tried to take his mind off things by logging onto XBOX Live, but he only ended up embarrassing himself at the hands of someone named kittycat03. Hopelessly, he ended up on his bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking.

In a different part of Lima, Kurt lay in his bed doing exactly the same: thinking. He was thinking mostly about Puck, more specifically, when he would make another appointment. He understood that he wasn't the first thing on Puck's mind, but the endorphins from their last get-together had long since left, and he was itching for more.

The hours passed into days and Kurt found himself wasting his weekend staring at the phone. Texts came through and he got one call from Mercedes, but not a trace of Puck. As the time passed by, he wanted it more and more, _it_ being anything to do with the touch, the feel, or the taste of Puck's skin. And every minute that he didn't hear from Puck, he grew more on edge and more desperate.

By the time Monday morning rolled around, he was sick and tired of waiting. As he brushed by the people in the hallways, he straightened his fedora, setting it at just the right angle for 'menacing.' Kurt spotted his target in front of their locker and stopped abruptly in front of them.

"We need to talk, Noah," Kurt said in the most intimidating manner he could muster.

Puck looked at Kurt like he was lost. "Why?"

"You never called me," Kurt whined. He noticed the change in his voice and cleared his throat. "Or texted. Or anything. I thought we had something going here?"

"Shhhhhut up." Puck hissed loudly. He looked around the hallway then back at Kurt. "You realize how that could sound to people? What you just said."

Kurt gritted his teeth. "I don't care how it sounded. I just want—"

"Yea I know what you want," Puck cut him off. He looked around anxiously, avoiding Kurt's gaze. "Wednesday, okay?"

"Wednesday?" Kurt shouted, forgetting that they were having a private conversation. "Why Wednesday? Why not tonight? Tomorrow?"

"Wednesday," was all Puck said as he walked away, leaving Kurt alone to fall back onto the lockers. He tried to tell himself it was only two more days. He had gone without boys for years before, he could surely last two more days. But something had changed in him since those years, something animal.

As the students of McKinley passed him by, he could smell their sweat and flesh. He could feel the heat of their skin as they strolled by. He wanted to grab them and touch them. He wanted _them_ to touch _him_. He rubbed his palms against his eyes and took a deep breath. He exhaled, dropped his hands, and opened his eyes.

There stood Mercedes, giving him a look of curiosity and worry. There was no sexual pull. He smiled and threw his arms around her. "Thank GaGa!"

"What are you so happy about?" Mercedes asked.

"I don't find you sexually attractive!" Kurt pulled back and winced. "I'm sorry, that didn't come out right."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "I'mma let that slide, but only because there's obviously something wrong with you today. What were you doing with your hands in your face before?"

"Never mind that." Kurt stepped back from her. "How much time until first period?"

"Fairy alert!" Karoffsky and his Neanderthal buddies came barreling down the hall, slamming Kurt back against the lockers. The usual anger and embarrassment didn't come to him as he hit the locker and slid down to the linoleum floor. No, instead of his body filling with rage, he was filled with lust. He could see the muscles in Karoffsky's legs as he walked away and he couldn't help but want them against his.

"No!" Kurt yelled at himself.

Mercedes bent over and offered him a hand. "Okay, Kurt, I won't take you to the nurse."

She pulled him up and he adjusted his hat shakily as the other students kept passing him by. Every male student that passed taunted him with their exposed necks and some of them with their bare muscular arms. Boys in skinny jeans, boys in football jerseys, boys with sexy messy hair. Boys. They were everywhere. Boys. They were making his head spin. Boys.

"Maybe we should go to the nurse," Kurt murmured before fainting and crashing down to the floor.

"Where's Kurt?" Mr. Schuester asked the glee club before they started warm ups.

"He passed out so the nurse sent him home," Mercedes informed him, as well as Puck, who had been silently wondering the same.

"When?" Puck blurted out before he could stop himself.

Mercedes turned around to glare at him. "This morning before first period, after your idiot friend Karoffsky slammed him into some lockers."

Puck was relieved that he had nothing to do with it. "First of all, Karoffsky is my teammate, not my friend. There's a difference. Second, is he okay?"

"Yea, he'll be back tomorrow," Mercedes huffed, turning back to face Mr. Schue.

"Wait!" Rachel stood up. "You don't think teammates are friends?"

Puck rolled his eyes. "Teammates _can_ be friends, but just because you're on a team with someone, doesn't mean you're automatically friends."

"But we're friends." Rachel scanned the club. "We're all friends here aren't we?"

Everyone groaned, but Mr. Schuester put his hands up. "Sit down Rachel. She's right guys."

"As usual," she smirked.

"Rachel," Mr. Schue said in a warning tone. She sat down and he continued, "You guys need to be more than teammates; you guys need to be friends. Your assignment this week is to sing a song about friendship. What it is, what it means to you, anything like that. And don't be afraid to step outside of the box."

Everyone's phones started to vibrate and they checked them. Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Rachel, we're all right here, you don't need to text us the assignments!"

"Actually, Kurt isn't here," Puck pointed out. Mercedes turned and sneered at him. He put his hands up. "Sorry."

Artie cleared his throat. "Excuse me, can we get back to practicing?"

"Yes. Thank you Artie," Mr. Schuester said. "Warm ups. From the top."

"You're sure you're okay?" Kurt's dad asked for the eighteenth time. Kurt had counted.

"Yes, I'm fine. I told you I was just dehydrated," Kurt said. He didn't tell his dad about Puck and Karoffsky, there were just too many complications. He stuck to the story that he had fallen down the last four steps of a stairway at school because he was dizzy and dehydrated. "I'll take some water to school tomorrow."

His dad nodded. "Alright. I'm going to go find one of those trendy recyclable water bottles for you."

"Reusable, Dad." Kurt smirked. "Not recyclable."

Burt stuck his tongue out before smiling at his son. "Need anything while I'm out?"

"I'm good." Kurt smiled. He pulled out his phone and started scrolling through old messages. "I'll be here."

Burt picked up his keys off of the coffee table. He kissed his son on the forehead and went to the front door. Kurt thought maybe something was really wrong in his head because for a second he thought he heard Rachel sharply saying, "Hello Mr. Hummel, my name is Rachel and I'm in glee club with your son. I'm sure Kurt's told you all about me. I came to see him, is he available?"

And it was even stranger that, in his head, his dad responded, "Oh, you're _that_ Rachel. Of course, it's nice to meet you. I'll go get him."

But then his dad was back in the living room, tapping his shoulder and saying, "Rachel from glee club is here to see you."

Kurt mumbled a few choice words under his breath while putting on a big fake smile. "For me? She shouldn't have."

Burt gave him a sympathetic smile and they walked to the front door together. "Found him. I'm going out for a while. You're welcome to stay for a bit Rachel."

"Thank you, Mr. Hummel," Rachel said politely before pushing into the house. Burt waved at Kurt before slipping out the door. Rachel gushed, "What a lovely house you have Kurt. We should have a bonding night here or—"

"What do you want Rachel?" Kurt asked frankly once his dad had pulled the door shut.

Rachel stopped admiring the house and looked at Kurt. "I just wanted to stop by and see how you were doing. That's what friends do for each other."

"I'm fine," Kurt said flatly. He looked at her orange and pink boots and wanted them out of his house. "Is this about the glee assignment? Because I got the message."

"Oh good. Sometimes I don't know if they go through because no one ever confirms with me. Or texts back at all," Rachel said, her gaze drifting towards the floor. Her head snapped back up suddenly. "Oh! I remember what else I was going to ask you."

"I really think you should be going," Kurt said, inching his way towards the door handle.

"It's about Noah Puckerman," Rachel said enticingly, as if she was trying to get a reaction from Kurt.

Admittedly, Kurt's heart thudded a little harder when she had said the name, but he could put on a brilliant poker face. He looked at her like she was crazy. "What about him?"

"Well, as you know, I have sort of a sixth sense," Rachel started to say. Kurt rolled his eyes. Again with the sixth sense thing. She continued, "And I've been getting this weird vibe from you and Puck this past week. Then today, he asked Mercedes if you were okay."

Kurt waited for her to say anything else. "That's it? He asked if I was okay?"

Rachel sighed, "Yes, but—"

"Did he ask it any different than anyone else would have?" Kurt asked.

She sighed again, "No, but—"

"And you know he's straight, right?" Kurt asked smugly.

She shrugged, "Yea, but—"

"It seems like your argument is pretty inconclusive, doesn't it?" Kurt delivered the final blow with a smile on his face and a hand on the front door knob. "Look, I appreciate your… concern, but maybe you're over thinking things a little bit, hm?"

She gave him a trying glance, not totally accepting his reasons. She smiled a little bit, maybe just for show. "I guess you're right. Friends?"

She put her arms out and Kurt humored her by receiving her hug. She smelled like baby power and fruit, but not any kind of fruit Kurt would eat. They pulled away and Rachel smiled. "So you'll be at school tomorrow?"

"Yes ma'am. I'll see you tomorrow," Kurt said as he ushered her out the door.

"See you then," she called as he shut the door behind her. Sixth sense, he thought. Stupid Rachel. She was always poking her nose in everyone else's business, and that was the last thing Kurt wanted.

Kurt braced himself as he entered the school's doors the next morning. He thought maybe a day's rest and a morning's serving of some calming tea would have repressed his urges. Unfortunately, the pull was just as strong as yesterday. A few of the guy Cheerios passed by and he almost fainted.

He took a swig out of his water bottle filled with tea and tried to hold himself down. He managed to make it to his locker with no problems. A few lockers down, a senior boy was looking over at him and Kurt was tempted to walk over, pin him against the locker and kiss him as dirty as he could.

He gripped the locker door hard and smiled politely, forcing his eyes to the books inside. He grabbed what he needed and threw his French workbook on the other workbooks. When he reached for the locker door he felt someone coming up behind him. Not any someone, but—

"Kurt," Puck's voice came floating from behind him. "I want to ask you something."

Kurt took a deep breath and forced a smile. He shut his locker and turned to Puck. "Yes, Noah?"

He offered a few papers towards him. Kurt gazed at his tan skin and remembered how Puck's chest looked, all tan and smooth. Puck rustled the papers. "I want you to sing this in glee with me."

Kurt took the papers and read the title. "Green Day?"

"You know them right?" Puck shook his head. "Stupid question, of course everyone knows Green Day."

"I know of them." Kurt looked over the music then back up at Puck. His lips looked so damn good. "You expect me to sing this? Why… why me?"

"Mostly because I don't want to sing, so I'm playing the guitar. And I need someone to sing." Puck shrugged. Kurt could see the muscles under his shirt as he did so, and he wanted nothing more than to bite the skin that covered those muscular shoulders. "I was thinking outside the box. I can ask someone else I guess."

"No no, I can give it a try," Kurt said, tucking the papers into his bag. He contemplated telling Puck what Rachel had said at his house yesterday, but decided against it. He looked at Puck one last time before starting to walk away. "I'll see you in glee."

"Good deal." Puck nodded before walking passed him down the hall. As he walked by, Kurt inhaled the ripe rich smell of boy and had to fan himself a little before he could recover and push onward to class.


End file.
